


Baby Be Mine

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!</p><p>Random baby-fic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Be Mine

Vera had woken one night, alone. She had sensed it the second Joan rose to creep away downstairs and had followed, none too surprised to find her crying silently whilst staring out the window. She was careful not to alert Joan she had seen her, sneaking closer and moving to silently wrap an arm around her waist, nuzzling into her slightly, her voice gentle. 

"Jianna?"

"Yes."

Joan sounded exhausted and Vera's response was instant, her touch light even as she moved to stroke the tears from Joan's cheek. 

"She wouldn't want you to grieve like this Joan, you loved her, you saw her cared for and buried... you kept her safe as you promised."

"I couldn't..."

"Find him, I know... but you tried. She wouldn't want you to stop living."

Joan had sighed again, then agreed silently, allowing Vera to lead her back to bed. She had settled instantly, Vera nestled tightly into her side, stroking her cheek gently, her voice soft. 

"You know... it isn't too late... if you really want a family?" 

"Vera?"

"We can... adopt... or... look into other ways..."

"What made you..."

"Same thing that reminded you of Jianna..."

"So... you wouldn't..."

"I wouldn't fight you on it."

"But..."

"Joan. What I'm saying is... I want us to have a family. You, me... children... if you want to?"

"Vera."

Joan's only response was a soft smile and a fierce kiss. 

"You... are amazing."


End file.
